Warmth
by Hikisan
Summary: Roliet sees an old friend and learns something of the future to not go a near a dark door. The full moon is coming soon and Shu's been acting weird and clingy. As for Roliet is growing in way he doesn't realize yet.


I sprint out my room with an excited look, I get a text from an old friend. Her name is Rosie she was at my old school friend and she just recently told she working at the nearby music store.

We are really close like family. I was thrilled to hear from her. As I'm just about to leave Shu standing by the door glaring at me.

"Where are you going?" He says in a tired tone. I smile happily.

"I'm going to see Roise!" I jump up and down. He tilts his head and looks at me.

"Who's that?" He yawns as he slowly approaches me.

"She's my best friend! She's beautiful and a very proper lady!" He has a confused look.

"May I tag along?" He says, I widen my mouth and smiles.

"Yea! Let's go!" I grab his hand and runs out with him. We walk into the park and I start look around, Shu pats my head and sighs.

"You respect her?" I turn at him and smiling.

"Yes she's like my older sister! And she loves dancing when I play my violin!" He chuckles a bit.

"Roliet!" a sweet voice is heard from the left side of the park. I quickly turn around and bolt towards the sound of the voice and runs into a girl with red hair like a bloody color.

"ROSIE-NEESAMA!" I hugging her and my eye filled with tears. I was so happy to see her that I couldn't let her go. Rosie was a bit taller then me and was a beautiful lady. She pets my head while she's smiles at me.

"Roliet you've grown beautifully! And I see you grown your hair" She laughs, I slowly let go of her and smiles.

"How have you been? I see you cut your hair! You look adorbale" I giggle and smiles happily.

"I've been doing great! I finally got a new dress that easy to dance in!" Rosie says happily and continues to pets me.

Shu awkwardly walks towards us. Rosie notices him and smiles.

"Hello I'm Shu..Shu Sakamaki" He nods his head and yawns.

"Nice to meet you Shu-san! I've somethings about from Roliet" Rosie says, I slowly blush brightly.

"Née-sama! Shu can be a pervert.." She looks at with gentle smile.

"Oh well as long as he's keeping safe not hurting it's ok, Shu-san don't be too pervy" she pats me happily.

"Oh I have a gift for you Roliet!" my head perks up excitedly and watches her reaching in her bag.

She pulls a small watch with a golden frame and you can see the insides of the clock. My eyes glow with excitement and so amazed of how beautiful it sets on the palm of my hand and I smile widely, glazing at the beautiful texture.

"I'll protect it nee-sama! Thank you!" She giggles and pats my head, slowly whispers in my ear.

"Roliet..Don't go near the dark door" She slowly looks down at me and I gaze at her with a confused look but I slowly nod. She smiles and pets me.

"I must be one my way..I'll come visit ok?" She smiles and waves goodbye as she leaves. I wave back at her watching her go.

Shu walks ups to me and picks me up. I jolt and looks at him.

"W-what?" Shu stays quiet and just carries me home. He sets me down on the bed and puts his head on my stomach. I freeze completely and down at him

"What the fuck are you doing?!" My face turns red.

"Let me rest your warm.." He slowly hugs me, I lie there too embarrassed or scared to move

I swear his guy is so random, he's an asshole one day and the next he's a big cat. Shu slowly rubs his head against my stomach, and sighs.

"Hey Roliet..?" he says in a tired tone. I nervously respond and blushed red.

"W-what..?" He stops the rubbing and looks right at me.

"You a virgin..?" My face completely freezes and I lie there with my mind going blank.

"WHY THE FUCK YOU ASKING?!" I get up and pushes him off me. He sighs and lies down next to me.

"I guess with that reaction you are one.." I lie there still in shock of why he even brought it and just lets out a big sigh.

"W-what you've had sex before?!" He looks at me then to the ceiling.

"It was with one chick..but I wasn't amused I don't I was her first" He sounded a bit disappointed. I gulp and covers my face.

"W-what you trying to say?!" I trying to calm down and gripping on my shirt. My hearts racing, Shu looks at me and forces me against his shoulder.

"Nothing...I'm just hungry.." He pulls my hair back and licks my neck slowly sink his teeth into me.

My body goes numb and I lie there nervously breathing and grips on Shu's shirt. Every time he bites me, I can feel his warm breath and his soft lips. Oddly over the times he's bitten me, he has been more gentle when he bites.

**It is a bad thing to enjoy this…?** I lie there as he draing the blood from my neck.

Shu is asleep and cuddling with me and i slowly hug him back. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep feeling safe and warm.

 _This warmth..is something I've been longing for a long time._

Author's Note: Hi Hiki here. I'm just feeling cold so i figure I'd have some warmth in the story because of the crazy weather. So hoped you enjoyed it. Sweet Dreams


End file.
